The Missing Part Of Me
by xXDaneAvisXx
Summary: Dave and Melina undergo a difficult path on their relationship. What is the problem? Songs by D.Archuleta and M.Carey.Rated T to be safe.Enjoy. Batista/Melina pairing


The Missing Part of Me by ZL

_**Oohhhh oh, oh..  
It never crossed my mind at all.  
It's what I tell myself.  
What we had has come and gone.  
You're better off with someone else.  
It's for the best, I know it is.  
But I see you.  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside,  
And I turn around.  
You're with him now.  
I just can't figure it out.**_

I was listening to the music when I felt someone's presence behind me. I looked back and saw my younger sister looking at me; her expression has a trace of worry. When she realized that I was looking at her she just smiled.

It's been months since I last smiled, since I last laughed. When she left me I felt that all the joy and happiness in my life evaporated. I looked back outside and listened to the song once again.

_**Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
I'm just a little too not over you.  
Not over you....**_

What is she doing right now? Is she miserable like I am? Is she having the time of her life without me? Is she seeing other guys already? Does she still think of me? Does she miss me?

_**Memories, supposed to fade.  
What's wrong with my heart?  
Shake it off, let it go.  
Didn't think it'd be this hard.  
Should be strong, movin' on.  
But I see you.  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside.  
And I turn around,  
You're with him now.  
I just can't figure it out.**_

I remembered everything we have gone too. The kayfabe lawsuit that she supposedly filed against me because of the rape that I did to her, but actually it's just a storyline in our line of business. The times that we would see each other in the hallways and chat until someone took us away from each other. The times when we dated each other and never seem to notice the time chatting about everything.

It hurts when I saw her together with him, even though it's just another story line. I'm restraining my jealousy issues so that I don't beat him up for touching her. Everything I do would always remind me of my baby girl.

Her laughter, her hugs, her kisses, I would miss them all.

_**Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
I'm just a little too not over you.**_

If you would ask me why this did happen, I would gladly blame it on myself. Before we broke up I am really a jealous guy, and now I am regretting it.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Baby don't worry okay? It's just a storyline no more no less." She told me and hugged me. "Make sure that it's just that, I don't want to lose you babe. You're my world." I told her and kissed her._

_I was walking in the hallway when I saw them cuddling there. I didn't notice the cameras and the crew. All I saw was my baby cuddling with someone else. I rushed there and stole my girl away from him. They were all shocked of my actions._

"_Hey" he said, surprised. "Don't touch her, you SOB." I said enraged. "Baby, calm down, Johnny please can you leave us for a moment." She asked him. "No you stay there Morrison," I told him "Why are you cheating on me with him Melina? Why are you teaming up against me huh? Do you love him? Is he a great kisser than I am? Does he make an excellent bed partner than I am Mel?" I shouted at her._

"_Dave please calm down, it's just a storyline. I would never ever love another person more than I do love you." She stated calmly, trying to calm me down "you're just over reacting babe." She added. "Me overreacting? I'm not overreacting; this does not look innocent to me Melina. This doesn't qualify as a storyline. _

_You are having an affair behind my back and now you are flaunting it over the whole world. You are nothing but a whore Melina, a dominant slut." I told her._

"_Dave, you are trying my patience right now. You are giving me a hard time. One more word and I would break up with you Dave Batista. One more hurtful word." She stated. "Bitch you only told me lies anyway. I would really be glad to get rid of you." Then she slapped me hard, that's where I was awakened from my jealousy. _

"_We are so through Dave Batista. You don't trust me one single bit." She said and tears started to fall down on her face. "Mel, I'm sorry I was just jealous." I tried to hug her but she just stepped away from me. "No more Dave." She said and ran away from me as fast as she could._

*End Flashback*

_**Maybe I regret everything I said,  
No way to take it all back, yeah...  
Now I'm on my own..  
How I let you go, I'll never understand.  
I'll never understand, yeah, oohh..  
Oohhh, oohhh, oohhhh..  
Oohhh, ooohhhh, oohhh. **_

If I could just take back all those hurtful words, maybe, just maybe we would still be together. I would still be the same. I would still have my baby girl.

_**Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
I'm just a little too not over you.**_

_**Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
And I really don't know what to do.  
I'm just a little too not over you.  
Not over you, oohhh..**_

I would still have Melina Nava Perez beside me, we would still be happy. I would still be happy.

I heard my sister cough, I turned around and faced her. "Big D, it's been four months since you two broke up. Start your life all over again. We are all worried about you." She said. "I can't Sandy, I just can't." I told her and looked out the window where it starts to rain. I sipped on my glass of brandy.

"You can't or you won't? Big D you are out for two months already, you don't have any injury. What would we tell the fans? That you are just wallowing in self pity because Melina and you broke up?" she clearly stated.

"I can't wrestle like this sis. Tell them that I'm under the weather for two months. That I died, tell them anything you damn well please. But I just can't wrestle right now." I told her.

"You don't wrestle; you are neglecting your businesses, your daughter, even yourself. Dad is worried sick about you and so am I. Your friends, our cousins, they are also worried about you. You don't even go out anymore." She argued.

"Sandy what part of I can't, do you not understand?" I argued back, I'm the older one and yet I am the one being scolded at. "I can't go out, I can't go to work, I can't take care of my daughter, and I can't even wrestle. I can't even take care of myself, so please just leave me alone." I argued back.

"Leave you alone? Leave you alone? And what would you do if I leave you alone? Drink yourself down? I won't allow it, I'm sorry but I can't do that. I made a promise to dad and the four horsemen that I won't leave you alone." She argued again.

I was about to tell her to get lost when her phone rang, it played my baby's theme. "Excuse me, it's the elderly." She said.

_Elderly? How can it be the elderly'? That tone only rang when Melina calls her up. _I told myself. "Is that the elderly or is that Melina and you don't want to tell me?" I asked her loudly.

"Hush! Just give me a sec." she told me.

After that I looked out again. It's really starting to rain hard. I heard somebody knock on the door. I went there and opened it. "Mike, come in." I welcomed him in. "Sandy, is she here?" he asked me. "In the..." I was about to tell him where my sister is when I saw her rushing out.

"Mike let's go. I hope that she's okay." She said to Mike. "She? Who's she? Sandy?" I held my sister's arm. "Tell me what's happening." I looked into her face and saw her face was etched with worry. I have a very bad feeling about this.

"Is it Melina?" I asked her softly. She nodded. "She's having a miscarriage and if I don't go to the hospital right now, it might be too late." She told me straight in her face.

"Miscarriage?"I asked her. "Yeah, and by the way…"she told me "The baby is yours!" she told me flatly.

I stared there awed. "Mine?" I asked her. "Yes. So if you want, you can come with us." She told me. "She needs you now Big D." she added.

I went to get my coat. I'll finish my brandy later. My babies needed me right now.

We all went inside Mike's car and drove to Tampa Medical Hospital. As we were on the way, I thought of what happened before this thing even came.

*Flashback*

"_Baby, are you done?" I asked Melina who was still inside the bathroom for quite some time now. "Yeah, just a couple of minutes more." She replied. I went to the entertainment part of the hotel and switched on the TV. I was flicking into channels and looking for something to watch when the bathroom door opened. _

_I looked at my baby and was shocked that she was pale as a sheet of paper. "Baby? Melina? Are you okay?" I asked her. She just looked at me, "Dave… I'm…I'm..." she was about to tell me something when my business line rang. "Just a minute." I told her and answered the call._

"_Yeah, check on it…Yeah… Ask Randall or Ronnie for it… Yup… Hey I will call you later; there is a private matter I needed to attend to." I told my secretary. I was still looking at my baby._

_After the call I asked Melina. "What are you about to tell me, Mel?" she looked into my eyes, and smiled slightly. "Nothing, nothing." She said and cuddled with me on the sofa._

*End Flashback*

That was four months ago, so if it was four months ago, Melina was pregnant with my baby when we broke up.

My sister nudged me and told me that we were already there. We rushed in and followed Mike. We went to a private suit and I saw Randy, Ron, Elijah, Chris, Rob, Maja, Ash and Stacy sitting outside.

"Dave, you can go in now. But I must tell you this; if she becomes upset because of your presence you rush out. We don't need anymore complications right now." My cousin Mike said. I just nodded. I went in and sat beside her bed. Melina looked pale, she was attached to the dextrose and was resting, and she needed her rest for her and our unborn child.

"Mel, I'm here, don't worry. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." I whispered into her ear. She opened her eyes and asked, "Dave? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I need you. Because you're my everything Melina. I regret doing and saying those things. I do trust you Mel, I'm just jealous." I told her.

"Dave, did you know that I was dreaming that we were still together, that we didn't get into that fight. Until I felt something bad is happening. I called Mike and…and… I almost lost our child." She said touching her bulge as tears start to fall down her face.

"Baby, hush now. I'm here and I would never leave you ever. Trust me. We would do all those things together again, if you would have me." I told her.

Hoping for a miracle, hoping that she can still accept me.

"Would you trust me, if, if I take you back? Would you promise me that you would never say all those things again? Do you promise me baby?" she asked me. "I would trust you, and I would never and I do mean ever, say those things that can hurt your feelings." I told her and put my forehead against hers.

"I love you Melina, and I missed you very much." I told her and kissed her sweet lips. After a long while I heard her same reply, just a whisper before she fell into sleep. "Ditto."

I went out of her room and sat beside my sister.

She told me things that I didn't know happened to my baby when we broke up.

~D~O~M~I~N~A~N~T~

_**Oh baby  
Baby, I stay in love with you  
Dying inside 'cause I can't stand it  
Make or break up  
Can't take this madness  
We don't even really know why  
All I know is baby  
I try and try so hard  
To keep our love alive**_

How can he not trust me? I can't believe this. I know he was just jealous of Johnny. Argh. He doesn't even know that we are already going to have a little angel soon.

I touched my still flat tummy. How many months can I still hide this from him? Especially that I am close friends with his sister and his cousins.

_**If you don't know me at this point  
Then I highly doubt you ever will  
I really need you to give me  
That unconditional love I used to feel  
It's a mistake if we just erase it  
From our hearts and minds and I know**_

I heard someone knocking on my hotel room. I just wished that it was Dave. I'm hoping for all hopes that it is Dave. I went up and opened the door.

I was slightly disappointed but nevertheless, I welcomed my unsuspected visitor.

"Hey," I welcomed her. "So, how are you coping up?" she asked me. "Sadly, I can't cope up that fast Sandy." I told her. "Hey, it's my big brother's dumb ass fault anyway. Come' ere." She told me and hugged me hard. I started to cry again.

_**We said let go  
But I kept on hanging on  
Inside I know it's over  
you're really gone  
It's killing me  
'cause there ain't nothing  
that I can do  
Baby, I stay in love with you**_

"I still love him Sandy. No matter what he would be always the only love of my life…" I said through my tears. "I know. But sometimes you know my big brother. He's a sure pain in the ass. I don't know how you can cope up with him." She stated, even between me and her big brother's argument, I still have her back.

_**And I keep on telling myself  
That you'll come back around  
And I try to front like "Oh well"  
Each time you let me down  
See I can't get over you now  
No matter what I do  
But baby, baby  
I stay in love with you**_

*Flashback*

_I ran as fast as I can to my locker room. I can't understand him. I thought we have already straightened it out. _

_I know how Dave can be carried by his jealousy. But it hurts sometimes. I can't stop my tears from falling. I sat down on the floor and hugged my knees. It's just a storyline. Why can't he see that?_

"_Mel, open up, it's me Sandy." I heard my friend, his sister, calling my name through the door. "No, just leave me alone for a moment Lex. Please." I told her crying harder._

"_Please Mel, let me comfort you. I'm your friend even though my own flesh and blood is the one who hurts you; I'm here for you Melina. Please, open the door." She begged me._

"_Sandy, I know you'll always be there for me. But please, let me be alone, for now." I begged her back._

_I felt something bad will happen if I don't stop crying. I walk over my things and packed it as fast as I can. After that I walked out of my locker room and into my rented car and sped away to the hotel for a rest. I have to think about my baby. Dave and mine._

_*_End Flashback* _  
__**Na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na  
Baby, I stay in love with you**___

_**It cuts so deep  
It hurts down to my soul**_

"Sandy, I have to tell you something." I told her. "And what can that be?" she asked me. "I'm… I'm…"

_**My friends tell me  
I ain't the same no more  
We still need each other  
When we stumble and fall  
How we gonna act  
Like what we had  
Ain't nothin' at all now**_

"Mel, you're what?" she asked me kindly. I don't know how she can still be friends with me after I hid my secret from her for almost two months.

"Sandy, promise me you'll never leave me. Whatever kind of thing I tell you right now. Promise me." I told her. "I promise, what is it Mel?" she urged me to tell her my secret.

"I'm…I'm…pregnant…a-and…uhm…"I stabber. "And my big dumb ass of a brother is the father, right?" she supplied. I have lost my voice and all I can do right then and there is nod positively.

_**Hey, what I wanna do is  
Ride shotgun next to you  
With the top down like we used to  
Hit the block**_

"Mel, I'm always going to be behind your back no matter what. Even if you didn't tell me at first that I'm going to be an auntie soon!" she exclaimed. I hugged her so hard.

"Can you stay here for tonight Alex?" I asked her sweetly. "Yeah I can, I'll just call Hazelnut and Vange if it's okay with you?" she asked me. "I think it would be great. Thanks Sandy, I'll just go the bathroom for awhile." I told her and was on my way to the bathroom when I heard her again.

"What do you want for dinner Mel?" that triggered another memory of Dave and me.

_**Proud in the SUV  
We both know our heart is breaking  
Can we learn from our mistakes  
I can't last one moment alone  
Now go I know**_

*Flashback*

"_Baby, what do you want for dinner?" Dave asked me. We were in the hotel room after the house show. "Anything babe. I'll just go to the bathroom okay?" I told him and kissed him full._

_I am having a bad feeling right now. I am already late for two months so I bought a pregnancy test kit. I don't know but I have to do it for my peace of mind. _

_I read the directions on how to use it. After that I went to have my shower. After a couple minutes I checked the kit and there have two lines on it. I read the instruction manual again and there I saw it. "Positive…" I whispered to myself._

_I was in total shock. Dave can only be the father of my unborn child. How can I tell him that we were expecting a visit from the stork?_

"_Baby, are you done?" I heard him ask me. "Yeah…um… just a-a couple of minutes more." I replied. How, oh how can I tell him?_

_I heard him turning the TV on. "It's now or never Melina. You and Dave are going to be parents sooner or later." I mumbled to myself and opened the door._

"_Baby? Melina? Are you okay?" Dave asked me. I looked at him "Dave…I'm…I'm…" I was about to tell him that we are about to be parents when his business line rang. I inhaled more air and watched the TV. I felt him looking at me. _

_I wanted to take the damn phone out of his hands and tell him my incredible news._

_After the call Dave asked me. "What are you about to tell me, Mel?" I looked into his eyes, and smiled slightly. "Nothing, nothing." I said and cuddled with him on the sofa. My nerves took over and I prefer not to tell him tonight._

*End Flashback*

"Mel?" I felt Sandy's hands on my shoulders. I looked at her and smiled. "Anything." I told her and proceeded inside the bathroom.

_**We said let go  
But I kept on hanging on  
Inside I know it's over  
You're really gone  
It's killing me  
'cause there ain't nothing  
That I can do  
Baby, I stay in love with you**_

I heard the hotel room opened and my other best friends voices rang through out the room. I took a fast shower and went out.

I saw Ashley, Vange is another nickname for her, holding up a beer. "Hey, Sandy told us you can't drink. Mind if you tell me why?" she asked curiously.

It was really quite a shock; I drink beer or any other alcoholic beverage when I'm sad or depressed. "I'm pregnant." I told her.

"You're what?" I heard Stacy's shouting. "Yes Hazelnut I'm pregnant with your Cousin Dave's child." I told them both. I saw them staring at me in awe. "Ho-how can that be?" Ashley asked me.

"Simple," I heard Sandy interrupt. She gave me milk and a piece of Strawberry Cheesecake baked especially for her by her cousin Elijah. "Big Dumb ass, I mean my big brother, have sex with Melina without protection and therefore she became pregnant with his child. Got my point?" she told our friends and drank her beer.

"Oh, but does he know?" Ashley asked. "Stupid, of course not! Dave would not be like that when he knows that Melina is having his child." Stacy answered her. I smiled at her. Thank goodness I have my friends.

_**And I keep on telling myself  
That you'll come back around  
And I try to front like "Oh well"  
Each time you let me down  
See I can't get over you now  
No matter what I do  
But baby, baby  
I stay in love with you**_

"Yeah, but sometimes jealousy can cloud anybody's judgement. He can use my nephew or niece against Mel any time especially if he was in that state." I heard Sandy told Stacy. "Yeah you're right." I heard Stacy agree.

"Melina do you still love that dumb ass, uhm… I mean Dave?" Ashley asked me. "I still do."

I went to bed after a couple of hours and after a few reminders from Stacy and Sandy.

I close my eyes and prayed for a goodnight's sleep.

_**We said let go  
But I kept on hanging on  
Inside I know it's over  
You're really gone  
It's killing me  
'cause there ain't nothing  
That I can do  
Baby, I stay in love with you**_

I can't stop my tears from falling again when I thought about Dave. "Ssshhh… hush now… we're here for you Mel." I heard someone comforting me. "Yeah, and we would never let him hurt you again." I heard another voice. "Don't worry it's his loss not yours." I heard another. And three people hugged me.

_**And I keep on telling myself  
That you'll come back around  
And I try to front like "Oh well"  
Each time you let me down  
See I can't get over you now  
No matter what I do  
But baby, baby  
I stay in love with you**_

"Hush now, it's going to be bad for the baby Mel. It's also bad for your health." Sandy whispered to my ears. "I'll talk to him. I know he is also having a bad time here Mel. I know he would come back to you. So hush, please stop crying." She added.

_**I stay in love  
Love  
Oh, I stay in love.**_

"Dave… I would always stay in love with you…" I cried me into sleep that night.

~A~N~I~M~A~L~

"So… that's what happened to her." My sister told me. Yeah, it's my damn fault. I could be the cause of my child's miscarriage but then, how can I know when she didn't even tell me that she is carrying our child?

"I'll just walk around." I told my sister; I need to walk away from all of this. Clear off my mind. I know Melina sometimes gets nervous. I smiled when I thought about it.

Mel and I are going to be parents. I'm going to be a daddy soon. I walked out of the hospital and went to a nearby park. I need to gather my thoughts. Twice my sister told me; twice she almost lost our baby twice. Thankfully Mike is always a call away.

I'm not going to blame her for this, I would always blame myself. I returned to the hospital and saw my dad. "Son, I rushed here after what I heard about Melina." He said.

Melina and my family do get along very well. I remembered the times when she was still in her teens and she always have a sleep over at the mansion. How can I not see it that, that she only love no one but me?

*Flashback*

_I was listening outside my sister's bedroom door. She just turned eighteen. I can't believe it my little sister is now a lady. Well there would still be no boyfriend until she turns twenty-one._

"_Okay, Melina describe your ideal guy." I heard my sister ask her friend. Given, she has the comrades and the majority of that group are older than her for almost six years and males. _

"_Okay, my ideal guy… lets' see… how about a song for this Ash?" She asked my cousin Ashley. "Okay, what song Mel?" Ash answered. "Hmmm… I'd Lie by Taylor Swift." She said._

_**I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes**_

"_My ideal guy should be five years older than me. Should also be big bulky gentle giant. He should have tattoos; I swear guys who have tattoos are a real turn on for me. He should stand between six five or six- six. He loves his family, especially his mother. He also loves to explore his different heritages."_

_**He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs **_

"_He also told me recently that he would never fall in love again because he was burned twice by a female. He also have different businesses, he is a low profiled business tycoon. He is a loner. He has another profession, he is into his family business, wrestling. Lastly he is also a single parent, trying and succeeding to raise a fifteen year old." I heard Melina describe her ideal guy._

"_Really, are you telling us that you're ideal guy is my big over protective gentle giant of a brother Mel?" I heard my sister asked her friend._

_**And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie**_

"_No, of course not. I'm not describing your brother Sandy." I saw her blushing. Whew is it me or do I feel glad that I am Melina Honey Nava Perez ideal guy?_

"_And I could tell you he's favourite colors red. He doesn't argue. Born on the eighteenth, I am beautiful. He has our mother's eyes. And if you ask Mel if she loves him… She'd lie… hahahaha..." __I heard my sister repeat the song. _

_I should go to bed now. If they caught me eavesdropping my sister would surely throw a fit._

"_Come on Mel, it's not like Dave is nearby. Tell us the truth, are you describing David Michael Antonio Lesnar also known in the business world of WWE as Dave Batista." I heard Stacy ask Melina. I can't go until I have my answer. _

"_Yes…but if you ask me in front of him… I'd lie…" she answered and then they all laugh._

_Melina likes me even if she's only twenty-two. _

*End Flashback*

That was three years ago. My sister is already twenty-one and yet I'm still the same big over protective gentle giant of a brother to her. I asked Melina to go out with me two years ago, and now. I'm going to ask her to marry me.

That's it. I'm going to ask her to _marry_ me. I know it's going to be a huge step ahead but if it meant that we, _we_, would be together then I'm going to take it all for my baby.

"Son?" my dad pats my shoulder. I looked at him and smiled. "Dad, I'll ask her to marry me." I announced. "What? You're going to marry Melina? Wow." I heard my sister exclaimed. I turned to her and smiled.

"I remembered three years ago on a very special occasion someone sang this. "_And I could tell you he's favourite colors red. He doesn't argue. Born on the eighteenth, I am beautiful. He has our mother's eyes. And if you ask Mel if she loves him…"_" I never had the chance to finish it when someone sang the rest.

"_I'd lie."_ I turned to the door; there stands my baby, still in her hospital gown. "Melina…" I rushed to her and embraced her. "I thought so; you really heard that song three years ago." She said into my neck. I smiled and kissed her lips.

I don't care if there are many people around. I would have Melina Honey Nava Perez, _**the missing part of me,**_ as my wife soon.

**~Dave Batista and Melina~**


End file.
